Luna Oscura
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: El pacto se ha cerrado.  Dos frentes unidos por un mismo objetivo  ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿El odio por instinto o el que nace por nuestras acciones?  La historia continúa. Las incógnitas se revelan...


**Bueno, hago presencia otra vez y aclaro que este Longfic no me pertenece, la autoría de esta increíble historia es obra de MIDNIGT_GIRL, quien lo da a concer a través de su blog (que está en mi perfil).****  
Ya que lamentablemente ella no tiene una cuenta en FanFiction, pedí su permiso para compartir este fic con ustedes.**

_Disclaimer de la autora: Este es un mero hobbie, un homenaje a una de mis sagas literarias favoritas. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen única e irrevocablemente a Stephanie Meyer (a excepción de los que NO aparecieron en los cuatro libros de la saga original), así como toda la trama anterior a esta pequeña historia. Esto es un mero fan-fiction creado para desahogar mis largas horas de insomnio y tedio. No pretendo lucrar con esto, no quiero hacer negocio, no quiero demandas ni nada por el estilo… solo dejo volar mi imaginación para que las horas sin sueño avancen más rápidamente. Lo único que me pertenece es el la historia que se presenta en estas páginas, así como todos los nuevos personajes y sus nombres, descripciones y personalidades. Cualquier parecido de estos nuevos personajes con cualquier situación o persona viva/muerta, de ficción, de realidad, vampiro, licántropo, hechizero, bajo la influencia del vudú, el insomnio o las deudas, etc, etc, etc, es mera coincidencia y no me hago responsable de ello. _

**N/A: Lamento haber tardado tantos meses en reaparecer, ya saben, los estudios y eso.. Como sea estoy devuelta y mantendré esta segunda parte de "Claro de Luna" actualizada lo mejor que pueda. En fin.. disfruten ;)**

* * *

**AVISO**

–Pss, Carlie…, te buscan.

–¿Quién? ¿Otro maldito periodista? –mascullé entre molesta y derrotada mientras ponía en su lugar los cinco pares de jeans que había estado doblando a conciencia. Desde que había llegado esa mañana al trabajo, prácticamente me había encerrado a desempacar y acomodar cada una de las prendas que habían llegado el día anterior. Mi trabajo en la exclusiva boutique italiana de la Avenida Madison, entre las calles 68 y 69, no estaba tan mal, sobre todo para alguien como yo, que había optado por no asistir a la universidad, y sin un título universitario, bueno, no se podría decir que mis opciones laborales fueran excesivas. Y al final, para lo único que había resultado buena era para saber combinar telas, texturas y colores.

–No lo creo. Es una chica y apesta a dinero, a _muuucho_ dinero –sonrió Adele, mi compañera de trabajo y lo más parecido a una amiga en esos tres años en la ciudad. –Preguntó por ti. Imagino que ha de ser alguna clienta que ya habías atendido antes, aunque te está esperando la sección de hombres.

–Tal vez. –dije un poco más relajada. –O sólo sea una más de esas personas que movidas por el morbo han estado viniendo para saber quien es la misteriosa chica con la que Jordan Kenneth Jr fue visto por última vez antes de aparecer muerto.

–Oh… –musitó un poco apenada Adele

–En fin, será mejor que vaya a ver de quién se trata –dije con tono ligero, tratando de recuperar la máscara de frialdad con la que había aprendido a vivir durante los últimos años. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que la vida plácidamente humana y anónima que había logrado tener se fuera al caño por algo en lo que yo no tenía nada que ver.

–Si… No creo que sea un periodista o una chismosa más. De verdad que esta chica apesta a billetes de 100 dólares. Creo que vas a ganarte una fabulosa comisión, ¡te envidio!

Sonreí. Lo que Adele tenía de bella, alta y pelirroja, lo tenía también de codiciosa. Se había portado bastante bien conmigo durante el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos, pero eso no me cegaba ante el hecho de que Adele aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hacerse de dinero extra. Gastaba como si no hubiera mañana, siempre andaba corta de dinero y en cuanto veía una oportunidad de ganar algo más, sin duda iba por ello. Menos mal que jamás le había hablado de mi pasado, de mi familia, de… No, había dejado todo eso atrás, consciente de que no era capaz de hacer feliz a nadie.

Casi de manera mecánica, acomodé con rápidos movimientos mi ropa, procurando estirar las pequeñas arrugas que se pudieran haber formado en el tiempo que estuve de cuclillas poniendo en orden la mercancía nueva. Me dediqué una rápida mirada en el espejo que había en la puerta del almacén, comprobando que tanto mis pantalones de vestir y la blusa manga larga y escote en "V", ambos negros, estaban inmaculadamente limpios y estirados. Con dedos rápidos me acomodé la suave melena rubia que apenas me rozaba por los hombros, la cual cada cuatro semanas religiosamente me retocaba en un pequeño salón de belleza a la vuelta del edificio donde vivía.

Me había esmerado en borrar cualquier rastro de lo que alguna vez fui. Había cortado todo lazo con aquellos que alguna vez fueron mi vida entera. Tuve que hacerlo, no había otro remedio si quería seguir viviendo, si quería seguir adelante sin perder la razón en el intento.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, en un intento de apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no me permitía recordar el pasado. Tal vez fuera la cercanía de la Navidad, que estaba a menos de dos semanas, lo que me pusiera algo melancólica. Sí, tal vez fuera eso.

Anduve con pasos suaves pero decididos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a caminar a toda velocidad y con perfección. Se podía decir que había tenido que perfeccionar el arte de la torpeza humana, aprender a moverme con lentitud y descuido. El andar de bailarina, los sentidos maximizados, los reflejos más propios de un héroe de acción, todo eso había tenido que ir a parar al olvido.

"_¡Basta!_" me reprendí una vez más antes de recorrer un poco la cortina que conectaba la parte de atrás (compuesta por la bodega, una pequeña oficina y un baño para las empleadas) con el lujoso interior de la boutique. Me deslicé con una fría y profesional sonrisa pegada a la cara por el tercer piso de la tienda, recorriendo con la mirada cada uno de los recovecos. Lo hacía casi de forma inconsciente, con un dejo paranoico de que alguien pudiera estar vigilándome o encontrarme con alguien de mi pasado.

Era imposible, lo sabía. Por eso había elegido New York, era lo demasiado grande para que alguien pudiera encontrarme ahí, lo demasiado grande para perderme en el anonimato y lo suficientemente soleada como para que los vampiros pudieran andar tan fácilmente por el día. Sí, no había como el anonimato de las grandes urbes si querías desvanecerte. La gente vivía demasiado sumida en su propio ritmo de vida, en su propio stress, en su propio egoísmo como para prestarle demasiada atención a lo que sucedía en la vida del vecino… O por lo menos así había sido para mi hasta hacía unos diez días atrás.

Miré sencillo reloj de mi muñeca izquierda. Las 5 en punto de la tarde. Todavía quedaban dos horas más de trabajo. El jueves era el único día en que la boutique cerraba a las siete de la noche. No pude evitar echar una mirada al exterior por los enormes ventanales de la sección de hombres. El cielo estaba teñido suavemente de gris mientras los residuos de las primeras nevadas decembrinas se dejaban ver aún, al tiempo que espigadas y mimadas chicas del _Upper East Side_ iban y venían de una tienda a otra, cargadas con un montón de bolsas, montándose en impresionantes limosinas, riendo entre ellas, gastando un montón de dinero en tonterías sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Sonreí con tristeza. Alguna vez había sido así como esas chicas, demasiado despreocupada, demasiado mimada, demasiado confiada… demasiado feliz.

–Erick –pronuncié con suavidad. Aunque trataba de controlarme, no podía evitar que al pronunciar el nombre de mi compañero, un ligero estremecimiento me recorriera la columna vertebral. Este Erick no tenía nada que ver con el _Eric _de mis pesadillas, pero aún así no podía evitar que el solo pronunciar su nombre me trajera recuerdos que me esforzaba por enterrar. Tenía que recordarme que aunque este Erick era igualmente rubio, era por lo menos veinte centímetros más bajo, no tenía los ojos de un aterrorizante rojo carmesí y, sobre todo, sí era un ser humano

–¿Si? –me contestó distraídamente mientras pasaba por el scanner de la máquina registradora la etiqueta de una camisa blanca, cuyo precio era mucho más de lo que yo ganaba a la semana trabajando en la tienda.

–Adele dice que alguien me busca

–Oh, sí. Es una chica pequeña, de cabello oscuro y con un abrigo negro. Te está esperando en la sección de caballeros –pronunció con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza mientras seguía marcando la mercancía. Era la mejor época, junto con la semana de la moda, pues las ventas en la tienda se iban para arriba, junto con nuestras comisiones. Y la verdad, todos necesitábamos el dinero bastante. Tal vez yo no tenía una familia qué mantener o gastos demasiado extravagantes, de hecho, había aprendido a vivir con lo mínimo, pero estaba ahorrando cada centavo que podía; sabía que no podía quedarme por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, no sin levantar sospechas en el resto de la gente y para poder largarme de ahí, tenía que ahorrar lo más que pudiera.

Yo no envejecía, desde mi cumpleaños número siete me había quedado como congelada en el tiempo, aparentando unos eternos 20 años y de eso ya habían pasado seis. Desde había llegado a la ciudad, tuve que aprender a echar mano del maquillaje para aparentar más edad, pero sabía que ese truco no me serviría para siempre, así que a lo mucho me quedarían uno dos años más en Nueva York antes de tener que empacar mis pocas pertenencias y mudarme a otro lado; ya había pensado en mi siguiente destino: Australia. Sí, era lo bastante lejano y lo suficientemente soleado como para toparme con un vampiro a plena luz del día; lo más peligroso y sanguinario con lo que esperaba toparme era con un tiburón blanco.

Avancé con la misma actitud serena y fríamente profesional que me caracterizaba. Por eso había durado en el trabajo, porque era capaz de conducirme con propiedad ante nuestra selecta clientela. Por más famosa, poderosa o excéntrica fuera la persona que cruzaba esas puertas de cristal, yo permanecía imperturbable. Debía reconocer que haber nacido en una familia imposiblemente adinerada me había ayudado a no dejarme impresionar por la riqueza de los demás; asimismo, había visto tanta belleza y tanto horror en mi pasado, que a estas alturas me consideraba capaz de controla todas y cada una de mis emociones. Podía jurar que tenía un temple de acero.

Rápidamente ubiqué con la mirada a aquella que había venido en mi búsqueda, la pequeña mujer de pelo oscuro y largo abrigo que Erick había mencionado, y mientras la miraba, mi cerebro empezó a procesar la información a tal velocidad que en menos de un suspiro lo supe. Abrí los ojos como plato de la impresión, y a pesar de toda mi práctica para controlar mis emociones, de mis innumerables sesiones de Yoga y meditación, de los montones cigarrillos que había fumado en mis periodos de ansiedad, de todo el esfuerzo que habían supuesto estos 1105 días y 2 horas para enterrar todo aquello que alguna vez había sido, todo eso se esfumó de un plumazo.

La pequeña figura seguía de espaldas a mí, a unos siete metros de distancia. Parecía bastante ensimismada observando la nueva colección de chaquetas de piel italiana. No necesitaba ver su rostro para reconocerla, su inconfundible aroma me llegó a la distancia. Su pequeña silueta toda enfundada en negro, desde las botas hasta la coqueta boina francesa, era especial; poseía esa clase de elegancia que te hacía recordar a Audrey Hepburn y que hacía que la gente inevitablemente volviera la mirada hacia ella.

Y yo la amaba, oh sí. Ella era parte de mi pasado, al cual le había vuelto la espalda sin mirar atrás. Dolía, a pesar del tiempo, aun dolía haberlo hecho pero…

"_Basta_", me reprendí nuevamente.

"_No te ha visto aún. Todavía puedes irte y desaparecer sin dejar rastro._"

Apenas di un suave paso hacia atrás, segura de no haber hecho el más mínimo ruido o si quiera un ademán brusco. Estaba claro, puesto que el resto de la gente que nos rodeaba no se había dignado a dirigirme una mirada siguiera. Pero ella, con su super oído o su olfato maximizado o sabrá el cielo con qué cosa, giró su rostro hacia atrás antes de volverse por completo hacia mi.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos del color del oro líquido me miraban con ternura pero con un dejo de melancolía a la vez, mientras en su boca se formaba el mohín de una sonrisa suave.

–Nessie… –susurró suavemente en voz tan baja que nadie le escuchó salvo yo, que poseía un oído mucho más agudo que cualquiera de los humanos que me rodeaban, pero menos finos que el de la hermosa vampiresa.

"_No, no, no. Niega que eres ella. Ella ya no existe, tienes una vida nueva… Miente si es necesario_", me gritó una vocecita interior, aquella que había luchado día a día durante los últimos años de encerrar al monstruo, enterrar su pasado y lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

"_Es inútil. Me ha encontrado y ella no es estúpida_", respondió mi lado práctico.

Sentía que me había quedado clavada en el piso, sin poder pestañear siquiera. Era como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a mí alrededor, ralentizando todo a su paso.

El corazón empezó a latirme a toda velocidad, retumbándome su ritmo hasta mis oídos de forma ensordecedora; parecía increíble que los demás no escucharan su repiqueteo alocado. Al mismo tiempo, un frío helado se apoderó de mí, pero nada que ver con el clima que hacía en el exterior, sino producto de la impresión y de la emoción, tenía que reconocerlo, de verla después de tanto tiempo.

–Has cambiado. –Dijo cuando al fin estuvo apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

Sonreí a modo de respuesta. Era obvio que sí, y no se imaginaba cuánto

–Nessie…

–Carlie –la interrumpí bruscamente mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas alrededor, vigilando no haber despertado el interés de alguien más. Ya era bastante malo que mi nombre estuviera involucrado con lo sucedido a Jordan Kenneth Jr, quien había sido algo así como el soltero codiciado de Nueva York, hijo de un prominente congresista y parte de una familia de alta alcurnia. Si el país tuviera algo así como una especie de Familia Real, esa sin duda sería la de los Kenneth.

Traté de componer la pose, esbozando lo que esperé pareciera una sonrisa nada forzada.

–Todos me conocen como Carlie –continué, seca –Y, no quiero sonar grosera, pero no me permiten recibir visitas a la hora de trabajo.

–Vaya –la mueca de su rostro me hizo sentir bastante culpable. Sabía que había sonado bastante ruda, aunque no había sido mi intención, pero era la verdad. Domenico, uno de los dueños, estaba de vista en la ciudad, y justamente ese día había decidido pasarse por la boutique. Así que mi italianísimo jefe nos miraba con un gesto bastante explicito del tipo "_si no compra, échala_". –No esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuera cargado de dramas y cursilerías, pero por lo menos sí esperaba algo más… cálido, no sé.

Carraspeé la garganta, incómoda.

–Yo… –lancé una nueva mirada hacia Domenico, quien nos había estado observando fijamente desde el tercer escalón de las escaleras, apoyado sobre el pasamanos, pero en ese momento empezaba a caminar con dirección nuestra. –Mi jefe nos está viendo y viene para acá.

–Ahora resulta que para hablar con mi sobrina tengo que pagar… –suspiró mi tía. No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Se encogió suavemente de hombros antes de dar media vuelta y dedicarle una rápida mirada a las prendas que nos rodeaban.

–Alice…

–¿Todo _bene_, Carlie? –la voz de Domenico, con su marcado acento italiano no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se sentía inquieto por la presencia de Alice y lo que pudiera representar. Los últimos días no habían sido particularmente agradables con el montón de paparazzi rodeando la tienda, buscando una fotografía mía o tratando de dar con algún sórdido detalle de mi vida. De hecho, prácticamente me habían aislado del contacto con la gente, limitándome a hacerme cargo del inventario, o de ciertos clientes que no se ponían quisquillosos con el hecho de ser yo quien se encargara de atenderlos. Sí, tenía suerte de que no me hubieran puesto de patitas en la calle con tanto alboroto a mi alrededor, así que tenía que portarme bien y no dar motivos para que mis hasta entonces considerados jefes me corrieran con cajas destempladas.

–_Sí, signore_ –pronuncié esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento, tía Alice, con su perfecto rostro enmarcado en una sonrisa adorable y coqueta, fijó su atención en Domenico.

–_Superba __collezione_, –pronunció en perfecto italiano. –Si me permite decirlo, estas dos últimas temporadas han sido… ¡wow!, no encuentro palabras para describirlas. –Cuando quería, mi tía podía ser una aduladora de primera y capaz de sonrojar hasta a un santo, cosa que Domenico distaba de ser. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, fingiendo él saber quién era ella (en el negocio de la alta moda, tenías que saber quién era quien, o por lo menos fingir que lo sabías, era parte del juego) y dejándose seducir por los halagos de mi fashionista tía.

–Supongo que es hora de gastar –dijo una vez que Domenico se despidió de ella y nos dejó solas. Empezó a tomar una prenda tras otra, sin detenerse a mirar siquiera el precio en la etiqueta y sólo regresando las cosas a su lugar si no era de la talla adecuada.

En otro tiempo, yo había sido como ella, comprando de esa manera, tomando aquello que me gustaba sin detenerme a pensar en el precio, sin sentir remordimiento alguno por el dinero gastado. Todo era tan sencillo como pasar una simple tarjetita de plástico por la lectora y firmar y firma y firmar sin mirar siquiera la cantidad. ¡Cómo podían cambiar las cosas tan rápidamente! Ahora, mi sistema de compras se limitaba a palabras como "_venta de liquidación_", "_tienda de segunda mano_" o "_remate por defectos de fábrica_".

Dejé que la pequeña Alice caminara de aquí para allá por la tienda, tomando a destajo todo aquello que encontraba a su paso. Supuse que el tío Jasper iba a tener todo un nuevo guardarropa a modo de regalo navideño; incluso, pude ver un par de cosas de otras tallas. Imaginé que serían para el abuelo o para papá.

"_Papá_". Los ojos se me humedecieron al evocar su imagen.

Respiré profundamente, no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarme llevar por los recuerdos. De cierta forma, tenía que reconocer que me sentía un poco pasmada por reencontrarme después de tanto tiempo con alguien de mi familia. Y me estaba costando el alma fingir un aplomo que no sentía en lo más mínimo.

–Supongo que este... encuentro entre nosotros no es una simple casualidad. No es como que "_casualmente_" decidieras venir de no-sé-qué-parte a Nueva York de compras y "_casualmente_" entraras a esta tienda donde "_casualmente_" trabajo desde hace tiempo. –Pronuncié después de un largo rato (bastante, a juzgar por la hora de mi reloj: las 5:49 p.m) y de cerciorarme de que no había nadie que pudiera estar prestándonos atención en por lo menos unos cinco metros a la redonda.

–Mmm, sí, supongo que serían demasiadas… "_casualidades_".

–¿Entonces?, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

–Nos están cazando –dijo de pronto, dejando nuevamente en el perchero la camisa negra de seda con finas listas grises. Me clavó su áurea mirada cargada de severidad.

–¿Cazando? ¿Quién…? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

–No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto –volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia mi derecha y yo seguí su movimiento con la mirada. A la distancia, junto al exhibidor de las corbatas, un par de mujeres nos dedicaban un par de maliciosas miradas; a una de ellas la reconocí en el acto. Era una conocida modelo inglesa, la última novia "oficial" de Jordan. Alcancé a escucharles decir algo así como "_¿será verdad lo que salió en la revisa sobre ella?_". Y si yo pude escucharlas, con mayor razón mi pequeña tía.

–¿Qué…? –no encontraba las palabras. Primero mi tía, luego esto. ¿A qué se habrían referido el par de mujeres? Me empezaba a sentir confundida y frustrada – ¡_blbost_! ¡_kurva_! –solté el par de palabrotas que sabía que era poco probable que alguien pudiera entenderlas si las escuchaba.

–No deberías maldecir –frunció el ceño mi tía.

No estaba segura que el checo se encontrara entre los idiomas que dominara la tía, pero terminé encogiéndome de hombros, ya que evidentemente había cosas más importantes en qué concentrarme en esos momentos.

–Estos jueguitos de misterio no me van –mascullé con los labios casi apretados, asegurándome que sólo ella pudiera escucharme –¿Qué está pasando?

–Como te dije antes, nos están cazando. Vienen por nosotros.

–¿Los… _ellos_? –no podía pronunciar su nombre siquiera. Aún me daban miedo.

–Sí. Y no sólo vienen tras la familia, sino por todos aquellos que alguna vez han sido nuestros aliados… Aquellos que estuvieron a nuestro lado la primera vez que fueron a Forks, cuando tú apenas eras un bebé.

–¿Es algo que está por suceder?

–Es algo que ya sucedió.

–¿Quién?

–Alistair, aquél viejo amigo de Carlisle.

Abrí los ojos como plato, estupefacta.

–¡Pero él ni siquiera…! –levanté la voz levemente, lo suficiente como para que un par de personas volviera la atención hacia mí. Rápidamente bajé la mirada, apenada, al igual que el tono de voz. –Pero él ni siquiera estuvo en el claro. Él huyó despavorido antes de que llegaran Aro y compañía –terminé con un susurró apenas audible.

–Pero estuvo de nuestro lado y eso fue más que suficiente… no vi lo que se nos avecinaba a tiempo, no pude evitar lo que pasó con él. Pero he visto lo que pretenden, van por Zafrina y las del Amazona, las primas de Denali, el clan de Siobah… y por ti también.

–¡Qué raro! –solté mordaz al tiempo que hacía malabares para que no se me cayera de los brazos el montón de ropa que la tía había ido tomando sin ton ni son de cuanto perchero se cruzaba por su camino.

–Por eso tenemos qué hablar. Es necesario.

–Ellos no van a encontrarme –dije obstinadamente, aunque en mi fuero interno dudaba de mis propias palabras. –He vivido los últimos tres años alejada de todo eso, al margen de ese mundo… no tienen excusa para venir por mi. Ni siquiera sabrían donde buscarme; como dijiste antes, he cambiado.

–¿Realmente crees que unos kilos menos y un tinte nuevo los van a detener? –pronunció mi tía enarcando la ceja izquierda, irónica.

Me quedé sin argumentos. ¿A quién engañaba? Los Vulturi podían encontrar una aguja en un pajar si se lo proponían; no en balde aún eran parte activa de mis pesadillas.

–Ellos vienen por ti. Lo que ha sucedido con tu… _amigo_ no es ninguna casualidad.

–¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Jordan?

Asintió suavemente.

–¿Pero…? ¿Por qué…?

–Ven a verme esta noche, por favor. Te lo explicaré todo con calma –dijo a modo de respuesta. Debía reconocer que a mi pesar, había despertado mi curiosidad, aún y cuando no quería volver a verme envuelta en nada de lo que tuviera que ver con un mundo al que todos creían meros cuentos de terror.

Ladee la cabeza, tratando de buscar una excusa para ese encuentro. Me di cuenta que la tienda se había ido quedando vacía. Levanté la vista hacia un moderno reloj de manecillas que colgaba sobre la pared cercana a las escaleras, y para mi sorpresa vi que faltaban apenas diez minutos para el cierre.

–Será mejor que pases a la caja. Ya casi cerramos y los chicos quieren irse temprano…

Alice se limitó a mirarme pero no agregó nada más. Alzó la barbilla y se encaminó hacia el mostrador. Erick hizo ademán de dejarme su lugar tras la caja registradora, pero con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, le indiqué que fuera él quien realizara la venta; me miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, seguramente estaría pensando que estaba loca por dejar que se me fuera una venta así (el dinero que mi tía iba a pagar era casi lo que cualquiera de nosotros ganábamos en un año en la boutique). Pero aceptar la comisión por esa venta en particular era casi como aceptar dinero de mi familia y hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a eso; había sido como una especie de "prueba de amor" que había hecho muchos años atrás, antes de darle la espalda a mi nombre y a mi familia.

"_Nessie, no puedo aceptar el dinero de tu familia_", había dicho Jacob, "_no soy millonario como ellos, pero te prometo que nada te faltará. Las cosas en el taller marchan bien y con el tiempo…_"

"_¡Jacob Black!, ¿acaso te crees que soy una snob sin remedio o qué?_", había protestado con fingida indignación. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, tal y como lo hacía cuando trataba de adivinar si yo estaba en serio o no, sonreí ampliamente y agregué: "_lo único que necesito es estar a tu lado, y no me importa si es en una mansión, en una choza o en un iglú._"

"_¿Entiendes entonces que no puedo aceptar nada que venga de la fortuna de tu familia? No es correcto y no me sentiría cómodo haciéndolo._"

En esos días, lo único que yo quería era hacer feliz a todo mundo, complacerlos a como diera lugar de una manera tan obsesiva que casi rayaba en la locura. Así que acepté y como muestra de mi compromiso y de mi fe en que él podría mantener a nuestra pequeña familia, abrí mi cartera y saqué las 10 tarjetas de crédito y débito que había en ella. Una a una fui cortándolas en trocitos con unas afiladas tijeras. Era una pequeña prueba de fe y esperanza en nuestro futuro común…

Proferí un largo suspiró y cerré brevemente los ojos, tratando de apartar ese recuerdo de mi mente. ¡Maldita sea! Había logrado que por un mes entero ni uno sólo de esos recuerdos saliera a flote y gracias a la repentina aparición de mi tía, todo ese dominio se estaba viniendo abajo.

Dejé que el pequeño ritual de la compra llegara a su fin: marcar, deslizar, firmar, empaquetar. Sabía que si salía huyendo al día siguiente más de uno trataría de averiguar a qué había venido eso (y con todo lo que me estaba pasando, era lo último que necesitaba); también, era claro que Alice no me dejaría escabullirme tan fácilmente.

Tomé varias de las ocho ó 9 bolsas con la mercancía y le acompañé hacia la salida (era parte del ritual de nuestro trabajo). A la puerta del edificio, la esperaba un brillante Porshe amarillo (la tía parecía tener una obsesión con esos vehículos, ya que cada dos o tres años se compraba uno nuevo del mismo color). Mientras le ayudaba a acomodar las bolsas en el interior del auto, al fin volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

–Ven esta noche a verme a mi hotel. Tenemos qué hablar de lo que está sucediendo, de lo que está por pasar.

–Yo…

–Al menos escúchanos –me interrumpió con vehemencia –Siempre has sido bastante obstinada, pero por favor, no dejes que esa obstinación te ponga en peligro nuevamente.

Supuse que ese "escúchanos" se referiría a alguien más de la familia. Incluso mis padres. La tía Alice siempre terminaba siendo una especie de mediadora en medio de los conflictos de los Cullen.

–Estoy en el Waldorf-Astoria. Dejaré tu nombre en la recepción para que te dejen pasar sin problemas.

Casi lanzo un silbido de admiración al escuchar el nombre del hotel donde la tía había decidido hospedarse. Entre el Waldorf-Astoria, el Porshe amarillo y las compras por Madison Avenue, ¿quién dice que Alice Cullen no hacía las cosas con estilo?

–No creo que sea buena idea… –dije al percatarme que un par de fotógrafos nos apuntaban con unas lentes desde la acera de enfrente.

–Por favor. En la recepción sabrán que Renes…

–Carlie –corregí –Carlie Masen.

–Como quieras, Carlie…

Nos miramos, me sentía incapaz de decir "hasta luego" o "adiós". Así que hice una de las cosas que mejor me salían: le di la espalda para alejarme de ella.

–¿Por qué Masen? –preguntó antes de que diera un paso siquiera.

Me detuve pero apenas si volví el rostro.

–Porque ese es el apellido de mi padre. Si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso natural, ese hubiera sido mi verdadero nombre.

–Si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso natural, nada sería como es en estos momentos –replicó con un dejo de pesar –Te espero esta noche.

No contesté, me limité a seguir mi camino hacia el interior de la tienda, dispuesta a dar por terminada mi jornada de trabajo. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de atravesar las puertas de cristal fue un chirrido de unas llantas a mi espalda.

Traté de parecer inmutable, pero por dentro me debatía entre ir al encuentro con mi tía esa noche o salir corriendo a cualquier parte del mundo. Tal vez no tendría el dinero necesario para escapar hasta Australia, pero con lo que había en mi cuenta corriente tal vez fuera suficiente para irme al sur, tal vez México o con algo de suerte, tal lejos como Chile o Perú. Los Vulturi nunca se preocupaban de ir tan al sur del Hemisferio, tal vez ahí estaría a salvo… tal vez por fin estaría tranquila o tal vez…

"_O tal vez ha llegado el momento de enfrentar tus errores y tus miedos y dejar de huir_" pronunció una voz interior.

Sí, tal vez era el momento, el problema es que no sabía si tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

* * *

**HOLA MIS LECTORES! SIP, GRACE ESTÁ DE VUELTA CON UNA INTRIGANTE**

**CONTINUACIÓN DE AQUELLA INCREÍBLE HISTORIA DE MIDNIGHT_GIRL.**

**YO MISMA LA ESTOY LEYENDO AHORA Y EL SUSPENSO Y SU DEMORA**

**POR SUBIR CAPÍTULOS ME TIENEN COMO LOCA. YA LO SABRÁN CUANDO LO LEAN..**

**EN FIN, DISFRUTEN Y EN BREVE VERÁN UN SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ;)**

**SALUDOS.**

**GRACE =)**


End file.
